The LA scene
by Squire Trowa
Summary: Angel is human and he and the gang live in LA as cops. They have no idea vampires exist until Spike is sired by Dru.


This is a new idea of mine. I wanted to do a story of Angel when he is human. So I decided on a LA cop scene where slowly Angel, Buffy and co realise that there are vamps.  
  
Liam "Angel" Angelus sat down in the chair in the corner, waiting for his boss to arrive. "Morning Angelus," Mr Yuri Kannon walked in and sat at his desk. The American-Japanese shuffled his paper and crossed his legs under the desk. Angel stood up immediately. Kannon motioned for him to sit. "You wanted me, sir?" Angel asked, sitting back down. "Yes. You've had a few cases over the years, no?" Angel nodded. "But you've never led a case?" Angel looked up, hopeful.  
  
"As you know," Kannon continued, "Starch was killed in his latest job," Angel smiled secretly. Starch, William Starch, was known as Spike. He had always led the cases Angel had worked on. "And I want you to find out how. We found him dead in the office. Angelus, will you lead the Starch case?" Kannon asked. Angel took a double take. Then, he nodded slowly. Kannon smiled. "Finn and the boys are under you now. I'll call them in later," Angel smiled and picked up his backpack. "Don't fail me, Liam," Kannon called as Angel left the office. He walked slowly down to Spike's old office, and saw the name had been replaced, probably by the secretary Giles. He opened the door and dumped his pack by it, smiling broadly. Angel took off his jacket and hung it on the hook. The desk faced away from the window and had a swing-chair. A cabinet stood in a corner of the room next to a weapons case. Spike's weapons had been taken out, but Angel could fill it again. Starting with the long sword that was on his desk. Angel ran a hand through his thick jet-black hair and picked up the sword. He unlatched the case and lay the weapon onto the plush velvet lining. There was a knock at the door. Angel called to come in. Willow Rosenburg stepped in meekly. "Willow!" Angel greeted her. "It's really great that you got the case sir," Willow smiled. "And the position," Tara added from behind Willow. "Isn't it great?" Angel motioned for them to come in. Then he added, to Willow, "Aren't you on Finn's squad?" "Yeah," Willow replied. "Riley sent me over to give you this," she handed over a folder with the title, "Starch Case" written on it. "Thanks. Be seeing you," Angel waved them out. He sat down at his desk and opened the folder, flitting through the files and papers. Then he saw something of interest. An image of Spike's neck. There were two puncture marks on his neck. Angel's mind wandered back to all the super-natural books about vampires he had read as a child. Angel looked at the report. 'Name : William Starch Age: 21 DOB: 17/03/81  
  
Starch was found lying across his desk, dead. Two puncture marks on his neck were found and blood dried around them, but experts believe that these couldn't have been the reason for death. Three quarters of Starch's blood was drained, but there were no other cuts on his body, and his internal organs were intact. His mouth and nose were free of blood.' Angel gazed up. He was half-hoping that vampires were actually real. He shook his head in disgust at that thought and poured himself some coffee. Later that night Angel sat in a diner in the outskirts of LA. Angel looked up when a rowdy pair walked in. One of them was Spike. "Spike!" Angel called. "Angelus!" Spike called back before swaggering over to meet him. "Can we talk outside?" Angel nodded and touched the gun hidden under his jacket for comfort. "They said you were dead!" Angel exclaimed. "Angel, Angel, Angel. I am dead," his face changed. His brow grew out and his canines grew longer and sharper, into fangs. He closed his eyes and when they opened they blazed a predator's yellow. "I'm just a livin' corpse!" Angel punched hit hard in the stomach, then kicked his down. "What are you!?" Angel screamed in his face. "Calm down there, boy. Back off a sec," Spike growled. Angel could see Spike's 'fangs' were tinted red. "Are you really a," Angel whispered, realisation hitting him.  
  
"Vampire? Oh, yeah, one of those," Spike nodded, then threw Angel off him. The girl Spike had been with ran out of the diner. She, too, had vampiric facial features. "This is Dru," Spike stood up and slung an arm around her. Dru put a hand on his chest. "Drusilla, to be exact. She sired me," "Sired you?" Angel asked. "Yeah, made me a vamp. Well, we'd better be off," Spike turned. Without thinking, Angel drew his sword from his waist and threw it at the vampire couple. It hit Drusilla in the back and she exploded into dust. Spike turned back, his face morphed. Angel ran. 


End file.
